You can see
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee was attacked...and changed everything... Optimus/Arcee


**Arcee was attacked...and changed her life...**

* * *

 **Optimus Prime P.O.V**

I looked down at Arcee. She had just gotten hurt. I placed my hand on the side of her stomach. She was bleeding from there and her eyes were slashed.

Starscream and Airachnid attacked her…I warned Arcee not to go alone…I had to follow but I was too late.

"Ratchet…" I asked worried

"She'll be fine…" he answered "But…"

"But what?" I asked nervously

"Her optics isn't functioning…" he said "I think she won't be able see anymore…"

I closed my eyes. "She won't be able to see again…"

"Not for a long awhile…" he said

I nodded as I felt her fall asleep.

"I'll tell her" I said

Ratchet nodded "She'll wake up tomorrow…."

* * *

I felt her hand tightened mine. Her eyes are still closed but I waited for her to open them. She opens them and I see nothing.

"Optimus…" she cried "I can't…I can't see"

I sighed and held her hand tighter.

"Optimus…I can't see anything…Optimus…talk to me" she cried "Optimus!"

"Arcee…please relax" I said

"Optimus…its dark" she cried "I can't see anything"

I hugged her tight.

"Arcee…you are blind…" I said "They damaged your eyesight"

She cried out "NO!"

"Arcee…" I said

She cries out. I held her down and placed my forehead on hers.

"Arcee…" I whispered "I'm sorry"

She started crying; she held tight into me. I kissed her. I whipped her tears.

"Everything…is going to be okay" I said

"How…" she cried "I can't see anything…"

"Trust me…" I said

"I can't…do anything…now" she cried

"You can…"

"And what's that…"

"You can still be with me…can still love me…and can still be my mate" I said

She cries out and hugs me. I kissed her.

* * *

It had been Three months. We had to help Arcee with every single step. She had become better at uses her sense to attack. I don't put her on the field though…it's still too dangerous. She now wears a blue bandana around her eyes.

Arcee gets sad all of a sudden but we are here to support her. She had been bumping into objects; going the wrong direction but I'm always here to help. Jack had some trouble adjusting with driving with Bee and Raf.

I walked her to base and sat her down. She sat on my lap while I kissed her forehead.

She smiled a little.

"My beautiful" I whispered

"Am I…" she asked sadly

"Always…" I said

"But…how if I can't see anything…" she cried "I can't see you"

"I can see you…" I said "And I know deep down…you can see me"

"I can't…" she whispered

"Your spark remembers me…like mine always remember you" I said "Maybe…you can see more than anyone had ever seen"

She smiled and reached out to me. She gently placed her hands on my cheek.

"You may not see...but I know you will see something more..." I said

"You are always so handsome…" she smiled "Always so helpful"

"Just remember that…and you can see everything without eyesight…" I said

She smiled.

* * *

I watched as Bumblebee and Bulkhead surrounded Arcee. She was standing still waiting for something.

Bulk jumped first and Arcee kicks him down. Bee runs up and Arcee dodges him. She stood still again…Wheeljack came up and tries to hit her.

She smirks and dodges the sword and grabs his arm and throws him. He groans. Bee gets up and started punching her.

She dodges each of them…blocks them all. She even got a lot of hits on Bee. Bulkhead joined in; and again…dodged every single hit.

Wheeljack came along and Arcee dodges him too. She grabs Bulkhead and pushes him towards Wheeljack.

She jumps on Bee and held him down. Bee surrendered.

"Wow…" I whispered

Arcee gets up.

"Why are you smiling…?" she asked me.

"Because….you are beautiful and powerful" I said "My love"

I ran towards her and she jumps on me and drops me. I laughed along with her. I kissed her deeply.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too…." She said "and Thank you"

I hugged her tight.

It was battle time. We stood in fighting positions. Arcee was ready. We were all ready.

"Let's roll out!" I yelled

* * *

 **A short story**

 **Optimus/Arcee**


End file.
